Growing Up
by Rachel0508
Summary: This is a story about if there was no war. Tris and Four have 2 kids Korey and Bree. The story is about how Tris and Four raise their kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

This is the day. Tobias and I have been planing this for months. Our second child, Bree Natalie Eaton, on the other hand has been planing since last year. It's finaly her 6th birthday. Korey, our first born child, has also been planing. Well, planing to eat all the birthday cake

"Mommy!" Bree yelled. "Yes sweetheart?" "What are you doing? I want to hear a story." Oh boy. Not again. Bree is story crazy. I already told her the story of my life as an initiate. Also about when her brother Korey was born. Maybe I could tell her about when me and Tobias got married. She already heard the story of when he proposed to me.

I sat down behind Bree. "Are you ready to hear a new story?" "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" "Okay. This story is about when me and your daddy got married." I started to curl her hair and tell my story.

**Bree POV**

I'm so excited! It's finally my 6th birthday . I love the storys that mommy tells me. Weddings are so cool. I wish we had more here in Dauntless. I also love when my mommy does my hair like she's doing now. All of a sudden she stops. I look back and see her talking to someone at the doorway. When the man isn't looking she gives me the quit finger.

I heard a couple words from their conversation.

"Tris... Stiff...Four...1st place."

Then mommy said.

"Peter...Four... Favoratisum."

Then I scream because of what I just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

Bree is going to be so excited when she sees this. It's the perfect birthday present for her. I can't wait to get home so we can celebrate.

Bree screams when she sees me come in with her present.

**Bree POV**

A puppy! Daddy got me a puppy for my birthday.

"Daddy It's just what I wanted. How did you know?"

"I just thought it would be nice for the family to take care of a puppy together. And who doesn't want a pupy?"

"Mommy who were you talking to ?" I'm really curius as to what happened.

"That was just the delivery guy honey. I didn't want to keep him waiting from delivering the other things so I told you to keep quit."

**Korey POV**

I wish I could stay here at James's house. I hate having a little sister. I liked it better when it was just me, mom, and dad. Dad is always on buisness trips and when he get's back the attention is always on Bree because she is younger. I wish Bree was never born. Maybe I could run away. I have to plan a little more though. I better get ready for dinner to celebrate Bree's birthday tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 weeks later_

Tris POV

I can't find Korey anywhere. Where is he? He probably just forgot to tell me he was at a friends house. Maybe he left a note in his room. Aha! Here's something. Plans. They're plans he made to run away. I'm sobbing on the floor of his room right now.

I don't know what made my sweet little baby want to run away. I sound like an overprotective mother I need to cut that out and go find him. But, I know I should wait for Tobias to come home in case of the test results.

I've been crying for hours now. Suddenly my vision turns black. The last thing I hear is Tris Tris Tris.

Tobias POV

I hear crying coming from Korey's room and rush there imidiatly. I see Tris lying on the floor in a pile of water. I start shouting her name to make sure she is ok. When she doesn't respond I know something's wrong and rush her to the infirmary.

Luckily, Bree is still in school. I'll have to go in the pit and look for Korey. I see him walking through the stores looking like is trying to avoid someone.

"Who are you trying to avoid this time Korey?" I yell up at him.

"Mom"

"Get to the infirmary right now mister. Now I know why your mom blacked out in a pile of tears in your room."

"Is mom ok?"Korey asked sounding scared and sorry.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. Go wait in your mom's room at the infirmiry for me to get back from Bree's school. I'm going to have to pick her up early."

Page Break

When we got the results back at the infirmary I asked about the test. We will hopefully have the results back in a few days. The test results that is.

"Bree, Korey. They found what's wrong with your mother."


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later

Korey POV

I can't believe I ran away. I love my family and now mom's hurt because of me. Dad told us that she got dehydrated from crying so much. I thought she would be sad but wouldn't care enough to cry. Yesterday they had to move mom to the Eruditite hospital. She still hasn't woken up yet. As soon as she does I'm going to appoligize.

I'm a terrible son. She's really going to hate me when she wakes up. Bree and I are at home with Aunt Christina and Uncle Will waiting for mom to wake up. Bree has been crying non stop. Just looking at her makes me sorry for what I did. I really hope mom is going to be ok. The new initiates are coming next week. They don't need to trainers but dad will never leave mom at the hospital alone.

Tris POV

The first thing I see is Tobias. What is he doing home early. We have to go find Korey.

"Tris! Oh thank god. I now understand why the Eruditite hospital is better than the Dauntless infirmary."

"Oh my gosh. Korey needed medical attention. They found him!"

"Tris you have been passed out for a week. I found Korey when I took you to the infirmary. He is very sorry for what he did."

"When can I go home?"

"1 hour"

Bree POV

I walked to the front of the house to get my barbie. Just then the door opened and mommy and daddy walked inside.

"Mommy" I screamed and hugged her.

Korey POV

"Mommy" I heard Bree scream. I ran to where she was and saw our mom and dad in the appartmen. I instantantly hugged her and started appaligizing. Mom kept telling me it was ok. Then she hugged me back. Dad said something about getting test results back. Then he and mom walked into the other room.

**What do you think the test is for? Review and tell me. I still haven't decided so ideas are welcome. Tris is only 24 when this story takes place just to let you know. Yes I know I said Four traveled all the time but he got time off his job to train initiates and be with Tris.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

The results are positive. I'm going to have another baby. Wow. I need to get some air. I tell Tobias this and tell him to start making dinner.

When I get outside the city is dark. I'm standing on the roof of the building when I fell excruciating pain. I scream before everything goes black.

Tobias POV

I finish dinner about an hour later and Tris still isn't home. I know I shouldn't but I still do. I think that she is dead. We eat dinner and I put the kids to bed.

Four hours later and Tris still isn't home. I have Will come to the appartment and watch the kids while I look for Tris. I go to the roof and see her lying in a pool of blood.

**Sorry about the short chapter! Your going to be getting a lot of these with school starting again tomorrow. Also sorry for any mistakes. I only had a couple minutes to write this and I thought a short chapter is better than no chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Let me first start off with saying that I'm sorry for how long it's taken for me to update and that this is not a new chapter. I need to put some of my stories on hold for a while. Others I might just have to delete. Please review or pm me to let me know which story of stories you think I should delete. Thanks for all your help and for reading my stories. I promise I will not forget about them and that you should have a chapter not to long from now. I'm not dead and I will try to update soon. Please review or pm me!**


End file.
